


The Professor

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Dean/Seamus, Background Harry/Draco, Community: neville100, Confusion, Difficult Decisions, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pining, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome fantasy, background Ron/Hermione - Freeform, background pansy/ginny, hot for teacher, planning to seduce a professor, slytherin planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 11,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: They get caught while running late for class. Theo is adventurous, Neville is nervous. Charlie is just always around





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. This fiction is written for fun. No profit is being made and no offence is intended. 
> 
> Also for those that actually read this shitte: thanks! 
> 
> LOL.

They hid in the darkened corner behind the giant doors to the Astronomy Tower. Neville knew they only had a few minutes to spare before heading their separate ways. Neville was going to go to the greenhouse, and Theodore had to report to Muggle Studies – a required course for all Eighth Year students who had returned to Hogwarts after the war.

Neville bit his lower lip, trying to keep his gasping to a minimum. Theo's hand was down his trousers, and he was taking his time trying to get him off. Neville figured Theo was willing to torture him because of the frantic blow job he’d given Theo.

“You’re going to…” Neville released a low grown when Theo rubbed his thumb against the head of his cock. “Fuck, the—”

“Shouldn’t the two of you be in class?” 

The authoritative voice of the Care of Magical Creatures’ professor sent a shiver through Neville, and from the way Theo had reacted, he’d experienced the same thing.

Theo immediately let go of Neville's cock; Neville began to button himself up.

“Sorry, Professor. We were just—”

Neville stopped when Charlie—Professor Weasley—he was Professor Weasley at Hogwarts--raised an eyebrow. 

“This ought to be interesting,” he said, crossing his arms. “You know, I don’t get you lot. Are all Gryffindors who get together with a Slytherin this randy? Don’t you have dormitories where you can engage in such activities at a more appropriate time? Say after dinner or—”

“Housemates, and such,” Theo said; Neville immediately elbowed him in the ribs. They needed to excuse themselves and get away as quickly as possible, not start an argument with the Creatures professor.

Neville grabbed Theo’s hand, pulling him away from the corridor where they’d been hiding, and they ran away from the Astronomy Tower and the Professor. 

After what felt like had been a good enough distance, Neville let go of Theo and looked at him. His boyfriend had a huge grin on his face.

“What?” Neville snapped.

“You like him!” Theo said.

“What? He’s a Professor--what are you talking about?”

“It’s not the first time we’ve been caught, but this time, your face was burning red, and your cock didn’t go limp.”

“You might’ve forgotten your _hand_ had just been on my cock so no—it wasn’t limp at—”

“When McGonagall caught—”

Neville groaned. He didn’t want to be reminded of the time they were caught by the Headmistress: Theo had been on his knees, and Neville's trousers had been round his ankles. They’d been hiding in the Potions lab after Slughorn had taken his entire class out on a trip.

“Admit it,” Theo said. When Neville didn’t answer, Theo crossed his arms. “Admit it, or no sex for a week.”

Neville glared at Theo. “You’re too much, Nott.”

“Fine,” Theo said, turning to walk away from Neville. “Have a good time with your hand tonight.” When Neville still didn’t say anything, he added, “I know you’ll be thinking of him watching us.”


	2. Chapter 2

One of the great things about dating Theo was--no matter the situation, he’d do something unpredictable. Neville, sort of loved that. He loved being caught off-guard by his boyfriend, and loved the feeling of how he was always in for a surprise. 

However, things had taken a turn, for the worst, after getting caught by Professor Weasley in the Astronomy Tower. Now, Neville could predict was Theo was going to do. He dragged Neville from one corner of the castle to another, took routes via the enchanted stairwell, and once they’d start kissing, Neville would hear the Professor’s voice. Professor Charlie Weasley’s voice. 

He would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t think Charlie was attractive. Whenever he was at the Borrow, he’d find reasons to look at Charlie, but this was different. Here, Charlie was a teacher. Sure, he wasn’t Neville’s teacher, but a teacher nonetheless. He’d no idea why Theo was so hell-bent on getting them in trouble. 

“At it again, I see,” the Professor’s voice echoed in the empty corridor. 

“Bloody hell, Theo,” Neville mumbled to himself. At least this time, Neville was fully dressed with his prick inside his trousers. 

“Professor! Fancy seeing you here,” Theo said, and Neville was just about ready to kill him. 

“Nott, so glad you’re dressed today.” 

Theo gave his shy smile and ran a hand through his hair. “Too bad we can’t say the same thing about you, Sir.” 

“Theo…” Neville tried to drag him away again. For sure they were going to get detention now. He knew Charlie was being really cool by not reporting him but now Theo was completely crossing the line. 

Theo didn’t move and the Professor crossed his arms, giving them both a scrutinising look. 

“You watch yourself there, Nott,” he warned.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville's eyes widened as the Professor gave them his first warning. Though, technically it wasn't a warning as he'd only told Theo to 'Watch himself' still, Neville didn't want to take any chances. 

He had a sinking feeling this thing he and Theo were doing, a stress relief, of sorts, was going to end up a complete disaster. 

"What is your problem?" Neville asked Theo once they were in Theo's room; Neville had locked them in. He didn't want to get in more trouble today. "You know this celebrity thing is only get me out of trouble so many times." 

Theo shrugged, looking absolutely nonchalant, and plopped down on his bed. "You like him, I think he's hot--" 

"He's a _Professor!_ ," Neville said. 

"Not for long." 

"You're trying to get him sacked?" 

Theo gave a soft laugh and shook his head. "No, of course not. I'm just saying we're only here for a few short months and then who knows what will happen in the summer. I'm just trying to get the idea in his head..." 

"Theo, you can't possibly be serious." 

Theo gave him a wicked smile that told Neville yeah, he was absolutely serious. 

Surprisingly, Neville wasn't surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8th year. EWE. Mention of canonical deaths. Also made up pub knowledge about Hogsmeade. (I was too lazy to look it up).

Easter break was finally upon them and Neville was happy he'd managed to keep it behind closed quarters with Theo. He enjoyed Theo's company, and really enjoyed their sex life, but he didn't enjoy Theo's obsession with sex in a public place. Even if it wasn't full on _sex_ , Theo had a habit of simply groping Neville in a public place.

He was glad the castle was going to be mostly empty for break, and he and Theo could have all the freedom to do the deed wherever Theo pleased. With little to no chances of getting caught.

What Neville hadn't counted on was Professor Weasley also staying behind. Didn't the Weasleys do a big celebration for the holi—Neville stopped his train of thought then. Of course, there wouldn't be a big festive holiday with Fred being gone and all. Not this year.

"We should do a pub crawl with all the students that've stayed behind!" Theo suggested when he arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room, announcing to the near-empty room.

"Why?" Seamus asked.

"Where?" asked Dean.

"Hogsmeade…" Theo said.

"That'll last long. Hogsmeade has like three pubs; you're banned from two of them," Neville said, trying not to remember the time when he and Theo were caught in one of the toilet stalls.

Theo made a face.

"I'm afraid we'll be stuck drinking Butterbeer at the Hog's Head while the rest of the people are going around in circles," Neville said.

"More like a triangle," Seamus and Dean said in unison.

"Come on, I'm gonna go crazy here."

"It's just one week," Neville said, shaking his head when Theo rested his head in Neville's lap. "You should've gone with Malfoy."

"Right. Malfoy and Potter," Theo snorted. "They're worse than Pansy and Ginny. They're all going to be at the Weasleys’, you know, with Granger and Ron."

"It's a wonder you wanted to stay back."

"You know why I'm staying back."

"Not this again."

"What?" Dean and Seamus asked.

"Theo wants to seduce Professor Weasley." There was no point in keeping it a secret from his friends. Eventually, Theo was going to get in trouble for it. And possibly expelled.

"Oh?" Seamus asked, sounding interested. He looked at Dean before speaking again. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Dean frowned. "Because a) you're not allowed to shag anyone but me, and b) a _Professor_?"

"He's hot," Seamus said.

"He is hot," Theo echoed.

Neville closed his eyes and threw his head back. He wanted to groan out his frustration but Theo would only edge him on more.

"Come on," Seamus said, standing up and offering his hand to Dean.

"Where?" asked Dean.

"Well, our rooms are empty right now…" Seamus gestured towards Neville and Theo sitting on the sofa, "and I'd like to play a fantasy."

"I didn't need to hear that," Neville said, making a face.

"Let them be," Theo said. "A fantasy is _all_ they're going to get. Because _we_ are going to get the real thing."


	5. Chapter 5

As the weeks continued, Neville managed to keep his distance from Theo in the halls, therefore, avoided Professor Weasley. Since it'd been so quiet and Theo seemed to be behaving himself, Neville wondered if his boyfriend had stopped his foolish pursuit. 

After telling Seamus and Dean about Theo's intentions, it was only a short time until their closest friends found out. Ron, naturally, wasn't pleased with the idea; Ginny didn't seem to care. 

If Neville were honest with himself, he enjoyed the notion of the three of them. It was hot. But he wasn't idiotic enough to ever admit it.


	6. Chapter 6

The rain had finally stopped. Neville was getting tired of staying indoors because of the bad weather. It was one thing to spend all his time at the Greenhouse, that was for fun, and schoolwork, but he'd been getting antsy staying in his room. Ultimately, when it was sunny and nice out, he took a walk by the lake. It seemed everyone at Hogwarts had the same idea as the nice spring day, although delayed, was definitely welcomed.

Still, he didn't see Theo anywhere. They had opposite schedules this week with Neville's Herbology assignments and Theo's extra-credit Potions work, they'd barely had time to say hello. He didn't mind it though, he liked being with someone who was equally dedicated to his work as he was to his play.

Neville smiled to himself and sat against a tree, soaking in the sun. After he'd closed his eyes, he'd nearly fallen asleep when he felt a presence next to him. The way the person had cosied up to him, Neville knew it was Theo.

"Finished your assignment?" Neville asked without opening his eyes.

"Yeah..." Theo said, sounding _different_.

Neville immediately opened his eyes, looking at him. "What's the matter?"

Theo seemed to hesitate for a moment. "You know..." he drawled slowly. "How we aren't exclusive, right?" His face frowned slightly. Neville had no idea why he seemed so worried. "Are you all right with that?"

"I...yeah..." Neville said with confusion. They'd never really talked about it. They were 'together' sure, but not exclusive. Theo had all the freedom in the world to do whatever he wanted with or without Neville. Then Neville chuckled lightly, "Did you accidentally promise yourself to another."

"Shut up!" Theo said punching Neville. "I was talking to someone—"

"Flirting," Neville said.

Theo rolled his eyes. "So, yeah. For us."

"Moved on from the Professor, have we?"

"What? That is not what this is about but that’s where this is going..."

"Oh no," Neville said, worried.

"Anyway, I was speaking with Hartwell—"

"The transfer student from America?" Neville asked, intrigued. "Turned you down, did he?"

"No!" Theo said, sounding outraged. "He was all but melting into me. Loved what I was saying to him, things _we_ could be doing to him and..." Theo frowned.

"What happened?" Neville asked, turning around. "Oh no, don't tell me," he added when Theo didn't reply right away. "Don't tell me, you got caught with your hands down his trousers. _Again_."

Theo rolled his eyes. "I didn't even get the chance. Your _Professor_ walked up to me, scared him off. And then he gave me a lecture on how I should be treating you better."

"Charlie?" Neville's eyes widened with surprise and he looked at Theo, almost waiting for him to make fun of him, but he didn't. "I didn't know he cared."

Theo grunted. Neville wondered if there was more to the story than what Theo had told him.

"What?"

"I didn't like the way he talked to me. As if it were a threat."

Neville laughed. "I didn't know _you_ cared."

"You're mine," Theo said with a possessive tone and grabbing Neville's wrist. "I share with you. You know I don't do anything behind your back and I would _never_..."

"What are you getting at, Theo?"

"If he wants you...what if you choose him over me?"

At Theo's question, Neville was stunned silent. What was he talking about? What was he implying? And above all, when did a Slytherin show vulnerability?

Before Neville could give Theo a reply, their conversation was interrupted by the sight of Charlie approaching them.


	7. Chapter 7

Neville felt Theo stiffen next to him, but didn't look in his direction. It was strange how his boyfriend had changed in such a way. He went from wanting to seduce Charlie for them to basically hating him. Sure, Neville had a bit of a secret crush on Charlie, but he wouldn't just _leave_ Theo out like that. Theo had been a great friend and lover over the past year. Where every other boy or girl in school was interested in Neville for his fame, Theo had treated him like a reasonable person. Fame wasn't everything, and Theo understood. 

Charlie understood it as well. Given how important his entire family had been in the war. 

"Hi," Neville said, looking up at Charlie. He placed his hand on Theo's knee and squeezed hit. 

"Neville," Charlie said warmly, and followed it up with "Nott," in a cool tone. 

"Can we help you with something, Professor?" 

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Theo, who hadn't looked up to acknowledge him. Gods, this was getting ridiculous.

"Hagrid's gone to London for a few days on some task assigned by Mcgonagall, and he wanted me to take care of his pets. I'm having trouble with Junebug—" 

"Oh, that fluffy thing?" Neville asked with delight. Of all of Hagrid's creatures Neville was afraid of, he was surprisingly fan of Junebug, she was a tiny little fluffy cat like creature that loved licking on Neville's fingers. 

"Yeah," Charlie said with a smile then sobered his expression. "Professor Sprout said you had brewed a somnus potion from the pudica seeds in the Greenhouse, and she suggested it might help Junebug sleep. It serves as a minor sedative to magical creatures. I wanted to ask you if you can bring a small phial by Hagrid's hut."

"Oh. Sure," Neville said, surprised. Charlie was trusting _him_ with a potion? 

"We'll be there," Theo said before Neville could add anything else. 

"I only need the potion. I have no use for your smart mouth, Nott." 

Neville could feel an insult rising from Theo, so before he could do anything to get them both detention, he squeezed Theo's knee. "Brilliant. See you later then, Professor. I'll just go and collect the potion now." 

Neville got up and nodded at Charlie who seemed satisfied and walked away. 

"I'm coming with you," Theo said. 

"Why? You two clearly hate each other now." 

"I don't hate him," Theo said. When Neville raised an eyebrow at him, Theo added, "I just don't want you alone with him." 

"We're going to take care of—" 

"I know what you're going to do. Don't tell me it doesn't sound romantic." 

Neville laughed. "Romantic?" 

"Yeah. Alone in that dark hut, taking care of a magical creature...he might make his moves on you." 

"You're completely mental, do you know that? I mean, I've heard Harry tell me some crazy stories about Draco's jealousy, I didn't realise it ran in all Slytherins." 

"I'm not jealous!" 

"Right. And I'm the Queen of England."


	8. Let's Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for this week were: "Hike" and "Let's Dance."

"It's going to be quite the hike from here to the dorms, and then to Hagrid's," Neville said to Theo who didn't seem to be budging away from tagging along. "You'd hate that much exercise." 

"I resent that," Theo said, looking cross. "I enjoy various types of...exercises." 

"Yes." Neville nodded. "I'm sure thrusting into a seventh-year while you're sucking me off at the same time is quite the work-out." 

"You say like you don't enjoy it." Theo rolled his eyes. "I've already told you, I'm not leaving you alone with the Professor." 

"Very well then," said Neville. "Let's dance."


	9. Chapter 9

After Neville and Theo made their way to Hagrid's hut, Theo looked around the room, while Neville approached Charlie with Junebug in his lap. 

"You know I've seen her hopping around the Astronomy Tower at night, probably after Hagrid's fallen asleep. She's an adventurous little thing." Neville petted the little creature who immediately turned away from Charlie to nibble on Neville's fingers. 

Neville reached into his pocket with his free hand to give the potion to Charlie. 

"Thanks, Neville. I really appreciate you taking the time to help me. You're going to make a great Herbologist one day." 

Neville looked up from Junebug and at Charlie, giving a soft smile. "Thanks," he said softly. "Theo is the one who'd actually brewed the potion. He's going make a great Potions Master too." 

"Yes," Charlie said clearing his throat and he looked like he was hesitant to look at Theo, but did. "I hear you're doing very well in all your classes, despite the..." He paused for a brief moment. "Despite your reputation for your extra curricular activities." 

Theo chuckled, shaking his head. "Just because you were done by the time we started Hogwarts, doesn't mean I don't know about your reputation, Charlie." 

"Theo..." Neville said in a warning tone. He was trying to will his boyfriend to stop talking. 

"Don't think the halls of the castle don't vibrate with the echoes of your antics." 

Charlie's brows furrowed, before he gave a huge smile. "Of course, you're right. But it's still my job as a professor to--"

"What are you two talking about?" Neville asked in confusion. Had Theo and Charlie just bonded over something? Reconciled? 

Theo walked up to Neville then, who was still kneeling in front of Junebug busy playing with Neville's fingers. He raked his fingers through Neville's hair and Neville inadvertently leaned into the touch. Theo had the effect on him. 

"Nothing, love. We should get back." 

Neville continued to look at Theo in confusion who was smiling at Charlie. When Neville looked at Charlie, he saw Charlie swallow as his eyes were fixed on Theo's fingers in Neville's hair. 

"Or should we stay?" Theo asked Charlie. 

Charlie cleared his throat and picked up Junebug. He walked towards the creature's tiny bed and laid her down before grabbing the phial Neville had brought. He mixed the potion in Junebug's water and placed the bowl next to her. Junebug immediately started to drink it. 

They remained quiet. Theo and Neville watching Charlie as Charlie walked around the room. Eventually, he got to the door and closed it. Locking it. 

"Stay," Charlie said, his voice hoarse. 

Was this really happening? Was Charlie actually doing what Theo had been trying to do for weeks now. At Hogwarts? 

With a murmured spell, Charlie placed a privacy charm around them, and Neville figured the spell cocooned them in the hut and away from everyone else. 

"Finally," Theo whispered to Neville. He pulled Neville to him and started kissing him. 

Charlie stood there, watching.


	10. Chapter 10

The cool breeze from the wind gusting outside the window at Hagrid's Hut sent a chill down Neville's spine. Or maybe it was his own nerves. Charlie was looking at them with a look in his eyes Neville had never seen before. Well, he'd never seen it in _Charlie_.

He was still in disbelief, and slight shock, and nothing could be more surprising if cornish pixies flew out of the cracks in the hut and started dancing on Neville's head.

"So you're just going to stand there, Professor?" Theo said in a teasing tone; Neville felt his face burn up. "Neville, be a peach, and go and get him."

Neville looked from Theo to Charlie, unmoving. Theo was pushing his luck and he knew it. He started to take a step towards Charlie when Charlie stopped him with one word.

"No."

"But…" Theo began.

"This isn't. I shouldn't have. We can't—"

"We're over eighteen," Theo said sounding serious, but didn't lose the hint of tease in his tone. "We're consenting adults. And you _want_ to."

"I'm a professor," Charlie said, and his argument was unconvincing even to Neville. He resisted rolling his eyes.

"But you're not our professor," Neville said.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

"You locked the door," Neville said, pushing against Theo's body as he stared Charlie down. 

"A momentary lapse in judgement," Charlie replied, coolly. 

"Inviting us here was no accident, Charlie. You've seen us. You got cross with Theo because he was trying to flirt with another bloke. You either want us, or you're simply very confused. And I didn't take you to be someone who got easily flustered." 

Theo's grasp on Neville's tightened; he pressed his groin against Neville's arse. He, for one, was loving this argument. He always did like it when Neville took charge in the bedroom. 

"You could've asked to stop by and pick up the potion from the Greenhouse. You allowed me to come; visit here. With Theo." 

"Is that what it is?" Theo asked from over Neville's shoulder. "You wanted him alone here." Theo asked, his voice and spirit sounding slightly sabotaged. Neville pulled him closer. 

"You allow him to flirt with other boys at school?" Charlie asked, evidently ignoring everything else they'd said. 

"We're open..." Theo said. 

"We share." 

"Oh," Charlie said looking perplexed. 

Neville grabbed Theo's hand, taking a step closer to Charlie. "So, are we doing this?" he asked in a soft voice. "Or should be plan for something for the weekend." 

"The weekend?" Charlie asked, looking intrigued. 

Neville chuckled, slowly shortening the distance between them; Theo's fingers still twined with his. "Not sure what Hagrid will feel about us...doing the deed in his hut...around his pets." 

Then, he was pressed against Charlie, Theo right there with him. Neville nuzzled into the crook of Charlie's neck, his left arm wrapping around Charlie as if he were pulling him in for a hug. 

"Merlin you smell good," he said. 

Theo pressed against Charlie's side, moaning, "I've wanted this for so long..."


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie sucked in a deep breath, hesitating before his grip tightened on Neville. "This isn't right…"

"Why?" Neville asked in a whisper.

"I want you…" Charlie said to Neville, "but you're with _him_. I can't—"

" _We_ want you," Neville answered. "I share with Theo, Charlie. I want you too…can't you…"

"It wouldn't be right," Charlie said softly.

"I don't mind," Theo replied, still pressed against Charlie. "I can just watch you two. Until you're ready for me, too. If you're not…if Neville wants to be alone with you—"

"No," Neville said, firm; he felt Charlie's hold on him tighten some more. Was he panicking that Neville'd go away, or was he getting turned on? Did he want Neville to be commanding—the way Theo did?

"Charlie…" Neville ran his fingers through Charlie's hair; Charlie leaned into the touch. It was amazing, really, he'd been avoiding the Professor all this time only to find out Charlie was going to be all but putty in his hands. "Theo stays."

Charlie swallowed then. He looked at Theo and nodded once.

"Kiss him," Neville said with a hint of demand. He saw the expression on Theo's face, and Theo was resisting giving him a smile. He _liked_ it when Neville told him what to do, and now, he liked watching Charlie do the same.

Maybe it was the fact that normally Neville was so mild-mannered—when he directed an order, it caught his lover by surprise.

"Okay, but we shouldn't do more here. It isn't right. The school—we can—"

Before Charlie could finish his thought, Theo'd grabbed his chin, turning Charlie to face him. Neville knew Theo was getting impatient, so he sealed their lips together.

Charlie's left hand settled on the small of Theo's back; he pulled closer. Neville's cock pressed against his trousers. He wanted to moan with frustration, and desire. The sight of Theo kissing Charlie was hotter than he'd imagined.

Theo let go of Charlie. Finally, Neville had his turn. Charlie's tongue slid in with such ease, Neville thought, it was like they'd always been doing this.

It was a beautiful thing, but Neville knew they should stop. Charlie'd been right; unfortunately, they couldn't continue here. Not in Hagrid's Hut, and not while _still_ at Hogwarts.

When they'd finally stopped, Theo had Neville trapped in-between himself and Charlie.

"We need a place to meet," Neville said, pushing back against Theo's groin as he looked into Charlie's eyes. He licked his lips before Charlie leaned down to kiss him again.

"I have a place…" Charlie said in a hush tone as if he were sharing his deepest secret. Maybe he was. "I own a flat in Romania. It's empty while I'm at Hogwarts. There's a Portkey…" He seemed to hesitate again.

"You want this, don't you?" Neville asked, he didn't want to sound vulnerable, but he needed to make sure that Charlie was truly okay with this. He wouldn't want the man to risk his job for nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah," Charlie said, sounding out of breath. "I do."

Neville smiled when Theo pushed himself against them. For Theo, this was definitely the moment to celebrate.

"We should meet on the weekend," Charlie continued. "Should stop."

Charlie didn't sound completely sure of himself, and if Neville knew Theo, he knew Theo would only push. But Charlie was right, they needed to stop.

"Yes," Neville said, before Theo could say anything. Still, he felt Theo's body tense up behind him. "Let's all calm down."

"Calm—"

"Theo…"

"Fine," Theo said, impatient. "We'll continue this on the weekend." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I…" Charlie sounded worried.

"My boyfriend, I'll deal with it," Neville said to Charlie; he then gestured towards the door before turning away. 

Neville straightened his clothes before he approached Theo. He was going to have to spend hours making up for this. A moment later, Neville heard the door open and close and then Charlie was gone. 

"Come on, it's just the weekend," Neville said, but Theo was still frowning. "What if I spend the night with you and we can talk about all the things we'll be doing at this mysterious flat no one knows about…"


	14. Chapter 14

"It's probably a place run over by stray crups and kneazles," Theo said to Neville on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower from Hagrid's Hut. 

Neville threw his head back and laughed. "I still can't tell if you fancy him or if you just want to fuck him to prove a point to yourself." He held Thoe's hand and still couldn't believe the last twenty minutes had been real. Had he really just snogged the shit out of Charlie Weasley? Professor. Charlie Weasley. Who'd been so affectionate with both of them, even if hesitant to start something with Theo.


	15. Chapter 15

Well past curfew, Neville and Theo went up to the Astronomy Tower to enjoy some alone time. They still needed to plan out their weekend to visit Charlie's place in Romania. It was going to be complicated to say the least. They'd have to go to Hogsmeade, then Apparate to a safe location in Romania, and meet Charlie before taking the Floo to his flat. 

_So much work just to try to have sex with someone,_ Neville thought to himself. But it was going to be worth it. Pefect, even. 

"Why am I never surprised to find the two of you breaking the rules?" 

Charlie's smooth voice, low and deep, coated over Neville and Theo. He had _hoped_ to get caught by Professor Weasley, but wasn't sure how his luck would have had him. 

"Professor…" Neville tried to sound innocent. 

Charlie shook his head. "You two can get in a lot of trouble…" 

"What kind of trouble?" Theo asked, snaking his arm around Neville's waist. He leaned over and kissed Neville's neck. 

"You do like to test me, don't you, boy?" 

Neville shuddered at the sex in Charlie's tone, and Theo answered at the same time. "That, I do, Professor."


	16. Chapter 16

Nothing could've prepared Neville for this moment. He was beyond nervous. More nervous than he'd been when he'd first boarded the train on September 1st to Hogwarts for the very first time. 

"Not here..." Charlie's voice was low. 

"Why not?" Theo asked, his hand lingering down slowly to the front of Neville's trousers. Eventually, when he reached the bulge Neville was so shamelessly sporting, he squeezed it. "We won't ask for much. This time." 

"I could get in a lot of trouble." 

"Then place a shielding charm. I'm sure a Professor could manage that. Make sure no one sees us."


	17. Chapter 17

"He's right," Neville said softly. He knew he wanted this now more than anything. Maybe this had been Theo's plan all along. He wanted to get caught by Charlie, so they could do this. Theo was never the patient one. 

"We're of age," Theo said, as if reminding Charlie. "We can hide ourselves in magic all year round, and with a shielding charm…Come on, Professor? A little kiss won't hurt." 

Neville practically felt the trepidation vibrating off Charlie, but he hadn't stepped away. He'd not said "no" again. 

"A kiss?" Charlie said, an eyebrow raised. 

"To start," replied Theo.


	18. Chapter 18

"Boy, someone needs to keep you under a lock and key," Charlie said to Theo, sounding amused. His voice was so sexy, Neville could hardly contain himself. Merlin, what he wouldn't have done for a kiss at that moment. To either get a kiss from Charlie, or watch Charlie kiss Theodore. Either option sounded incredible.

It wasn't going to be their first kiss, but Neville knew it was going to be just as amazing as the first time.

Theo gave Charlie a smirk before he looked at Neville. "Think it's harvest time, love."

"You two are too much," Charlie said.

"You found us. You _caught_ us, and now you're still here, Professor. Didn't know Gryffindors backed down from a challenge."

At that, Charlie took a step closer to Theo. Neville was standing still in his spot, unsure of what Charlie was going to do next, when Charlie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"One kiss," he said in a firm tone. "We'll have the weekend and all the privacy. I don't want to get us in any trouble—"

"Oh, shut up," Theo said, launching himself at Charlie. His arms were around Charlie's necks and his lips were on Charlie before Neville could even react. And when he did, all Neville had done was laugh. Theodore tend to catch him by surprise at times, and tonight was definitely one of those nights.

"Who's the Gryffindor now?" he asked, when Charlie pushed Theo back gently, but didn't look cross.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Charlie said.

"Is it my turn now?" Neville asked, ignoring Charlie's protestations that clearly weren't anything more than empty threats. Charlie's eyes widened and his lips quirked in the most subtlest of manners.

"I think that's a yes, love," said Theo sounding delighted.


	19. The Anticipation

As Charlie's lips touched Neville's, the warmth spread all over him. He was reminded of the Bonfire Night he'd once spent with the Weasleys, two years ago… before the war. Before the chaos. He remembered sitting across from Charlie and thinking how _beautiful_ he was. And now, he was here. Kissing him. His lips so soft. 

Neville leaned into Charlie's body, nearly moulding into him, when Theo cleared his throat. 

"Who is going to be the death of whom now?" he said, sounding amused. 

Reluctantly, they said their goodbyes, with promises to see each other again. Neville could hardly wait.


	20. Chapter 20

Neville couldn’t actually believe they were here. That it was the weekend—their weekend away from Hogwarts. With Charlie. They had to be quite quiet about what they'd planned, and if anyone asked, they’d just said they were visiting Theo’s family near Norway. They didn’t let any mention of Romania reach their lips. 

The last night Theo and Neville had spent together, thankfully, they'd been alone. Neville had been so nervous, and it was like he was just one crack away from being shattered glass. Theo had kept him whole. He’d spent the night in Neville’s bed and they’d had done everything possible to each other to tire the other out, so they could sleep, but the excitement had kept them awake. 

Neville couldn’t recall the last time he’d come so many times and every time Theo had spent himself, he’d smiled at Neville, and whispered Charlie’s name. He was egging him on, of course, but he also knew Neville loved it. They were fucking with excitement of seeing Charlie soon. 

Neville didn’t know if it was all kinds of fucked up, or if it was a step into a direction of a different future for them. What did it all mean? They both wanted Charlie, and they were both going to get to be with him. But in the end, would someone walk away hurt? 

He certainly hoped not. 

As Neville sat on the sofa in Charlie’s small flat in Romania, Theo walked around casing the place. He was always _so_ observant, taking in everything he could, and Neville knew he was going to make an excellent Auror one day. Even if Theo didn’t know that yet. 

“Do you want something to drink? I think I have an old bottle of wine somewhere…”

Neville shook his head.

“No need,” Theo said, “we brought some butterbeer and I managed to get Draco’s bottle of Firewhisky.” 

“You did?” Neville asked, surprised. 

“Of course, this is a special occasion.” 

“It is…” Charlie said almost laughing and sat next to Neville. He placed his arm around Neville’s shoulders and pulled him in close. He didn’t do more than that though. He was waiting for Neville to relax maybe, or maybe he was waiting to make sure they were going to do what they’d planned on. 

Neville leaned into the embrace and rested his head against Charlie’s shoulder. “I hope this is okay,” he said. 

Charlie hummed and kissed the top of Neville’s head. “You know I love the feel of your body, Nev. Of course it’s okay.” Charlie had whispered those words as if they were just between the two of them. 

Theo was watching them from across the room, his eyes dark with his hands shoved in his pockets. 

“Come here, love,” Neville said to Theo, still pressed against Charlie. “It’s lonely without you.” 

Charlie shifted and spread his legs as if he were inviting Theo to come and sit on his lap. Neville was so grateful in that moment. He had both his men with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Theo walked painfully slowly as if he was coming up with the nerve to finally cross the threshold. They were going to go from talking about it, skirting around the idea, to actually be with Charlie. 

"Please..." Neville said in a small whining noise. "Don't make me wait, Theo." 

Theo looked at Neville and smiled. "You want this so much, don't you? Is that why you came half a dozen times last night?" 

"What..." Charlie said and sat up straight. "You did?" 

"He wanted to be fucked so hard. Could barely contain himself," Theo said in a teasing tone and Neville knew what he was doing. He always got like that. He always shifted the attention away from him when he was nervous. Theo focused on someone else, made a few jokes, so no one could tell he was absolutely uneasy. 

"Yeah, but you're the one moaning Charlie's name every time you came inside me," Neville said, almost in a growl. This was getting to be too much. He wanted to get on with this, so they could do it again and again. He didn't know what he wanted more. Was it watch Theo and Charlie, or was it to make Theo watch them. Or was it he wanted both of them inside him at the same time. 

He shivered with anticipation. 

"You boys are going to kill me," Charlie said, sounding impatient himself. He stood up and crossed the room and grabbed Theo by the back of his neck. 

They kissed for a few moments and then Charlie turned, pressing himself behind Theo. Theo closed his eyes. That was the hottest thing Neville had ever seen. He loved watching Charlie manhandle Theo. 

"Are we doing this on the sofa?" And before Neville knew it, they were in the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

Neville woke up in the middle of the night, pressed between two bodies, in an unfamiliar bed. They'd been at it pretty hot and heavy for a while there, until they'd crashed. Did he have it in him to wake Theo and got again for round two? 

His hand casually crazed Theo's arm and strangely enough, Charlie stirred behind him. Charlie's arm wrapped itself about Neville's body and pulled him close. Though Neville was certain Charlie was still sleeping, he mumbled softly into Neville's hair. 

"Hey…" Theo whispered in the dark, and Neville could make out his eyes in the light coming into the room. 

"Hey back," Neville said with a smile; he was unsure if Theo saw his smile though.

"We really tired you out, huh?" Theo asked softly. Had they? Had he been the first one to fall asleep? 

"Did you guys—"

"No, not really. You're the link…"

"I'm nothing." 

"You are. He wants you m—I mean, I'm here because of you. You know?" 

Neville hated how indecisive and insecure Theo sounded. "Stop it. It doesn't suit you." Draco's insecurity of being with someone like Harry Potter was now radiating through Theo. Theo was always going off about how Gryffindors made him nervous; in this moment, he was in bed with two of them. 

Theo chuckled. "What?" he whispered, still able to sound amused. 

"You boys done talking?" Charlie's lips moved against Neville's hair; Neville instinctively closed his eyes pressing against Charlie's body. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Theo's tone was so polite, it completely surprised Neville. _Shite, he's really nervous. Does he actually think I'm gonna leave him? For Charlie? Or some utter rubbish like that?_

"You didn't." 

"Sorry, Charlie. But, can you give us a second. I know it's your flat and all—"

"Sure." Charlie's tone was casual. "I've gotta use the toilet anyway; I'll bring back some water from the kitchen for you lads." 

"Thanks," Neville said; Charlie kissed the back of his neck before leaving. 

Neville didn't take long to pull Theo into his arms to kiss him. "You're totally stupid, do you know that?" Before Theo could reply, Neville kissed him again. They kept kissing until Charlie returned to the room, placing the water he'd promised on the table next to the bed. 

"Starting without me?" Charlie sounded put off but he chuckled as he slid back in the bed, behind Theo. He pulled Theo towards him, Theo's lips and their kisses trailed away from Neville. 

Neville whined for a second but he was once again lost as he watched Charlie take over. As Theo turned, Charlie settled in-between Theo's legs; he leaned down to kiss Theo's collarbone. "I'm glad you're here." Charlie looked directly into Theo's eyes. "It's _better_ with you here." 

"How…" Theo's voice trembled. "How d'you want me?" 

Charlie looked at Neville who immediately got close to them; he raked his fingers through Theo's hair. "I want you in my mouth…" he whispered, "I want Charlie inside you."


	23. Chapter 23

Neville knew Theo to be the stoic one. Even if he was having an emotional turmoil, the man would never show it. He thought Theo wouldn't need someone to talk to about what they were doing; and who they were doing it with. Of course, after one weekend—which'd been the best weekend of Neville's life, they'd returned to Hogwarts as if nothing special had happened. 

When their friends asked where they'd secretly run off to, Neville and Theo managed to give vague replies. Of course, Theo kept on with the persona of being someone who was always interested in being a third person in their relationship. Naturally, Neville knew it was all for show. 

They had to keep up the appearances of being quite indulgent and creative in the bedroom. 

Once when Charlie, or _Professor Weasley_ had caught Theo flirting in the hallway with a student, he'd assumed it was real. 

It was a difficult path they were treading; had Neville not been used to how Theo operated, he would have flipped out as well. Charlie, after all, was a Gryffindor. Immediately after Charlie'd witnessed Theo getting handsy with a student at Hogwarts, he'd scowled at Theo, and commanded the other student to leave immediately.

According to Theo, Charlie looked more disappointed than enraged. 

Neville knew he had to do something. 

He made an appointment after class with Professor Weasley to try to talk to him. 

"He doesn't mean it," Neville said as soon as he'd entered Charlie's office and locked the door behind him. 

Charlie's response was only a raised eyebrow. 

"He can't help it," Neville added, unhelpfully.

"He can't help it," Charlie repeated. 

"It's for show," Neville said, pleading. The last thing he wanted was to have one of Theo's antics get in the way. "It's so no one can suspect…"

"Suspect what?" Charlie almost barked out, and Neville saw the Weasley rage. He'd seen similar outbursts in Ginny and Ron in the past and _evidently_ , it ran in the family. 

Neville bit his lower lip and tried not to smirk. 

"So it's nothing for you. Both of you," Charlie said, scoffing. "It was an act." 

"No!" Neville said rushing to Charlie's side, knowing he had to keep his distance from a pissed off Weasley, perched up on the edge of Charlie's desk. "It's an act for the school. We can't suddenly tell them we've gone monogamous, or we have someone. I mean all of our friends will demand to know…and _obviously_ they'll assume it's someone from the school…I mean, we're leaving in a few months, Char, but you have to stay here." 

"Have someone." 

_That's all he got from this?_

"We have you. I mean, if you'll allow that. We'd hoped, next time—" Neville stopped himself from speaking and shrugged. What was he supposed to say? They never talked about anything concrete with Charlie, but Neville and Theo had spoken to each other. They wanted him. _Just_ him. 

Neville expected to communicate with Charlie the next time they'd met up. There had to be a next time, he was certain of it. 

"You never told me any of this." 

Neville chuckled lightly. "That's because as soon as Sunday morning arrived, you gave us the impression you wanted us gone. We didn't get a—"

"I didn't want to seem…I don't know…clingy?" he said, and scowled at Neville. "Gods, I've been reduced to speaking like a teenager." 

"Well, you _are_ fucking two of them," Neville said with a smirk. 

"We need to talk." 

"Obviously," Neville said, rolling his eyes. "Now, I should probably leave soon because I've been here long enough meeting with a teacher whose class I'm not taking. But, you'll leave Theo alone now, won't you? Poor bloke is so worried you're not going to want to touch him again—"

"He said that?" 

Neville laughed. "Right. Theo doesn't say anything." 

"You really love him?" 

Neville gave it a thought. "Maybe I do." 

As he left Charlie's office, Neville felt better. He wished he had a _cloak of invisibility_ , like Harry's, so no one could see him leaving Charlie's office. He needed to have no connection with Charlie while he was at Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

"What did he say?" Theo asked Neville as soon as he'd entered his room. He was standing by Neville's bed. 

"What did who say?" Neville asked, looking around, making sure no one was there. "And how long have you been here?" 

Theo shrugged and plopped on the bed, as if finally being at ease. "I knew where you were…"

"How?" 

Theo didn't answer for a while. "I sort of asked to borrow Potter's map, you know that magic—"

"I know what map you're referring to," Neville said, coming to sit next to Theo, and taking his shoes. "Did he suspect anything?" 

Theo shook his head. "He didn't know I had it. Draco snuck it out for me." 

"Theo…" Neville complained, "don't involve any more people into this. I'm going to be up all night worried—" 

"It's fine, all right. Trust me. It's fine." 

"Hmm," Neville said, and they were quiet for a while. They lay next to each other on Neville's bed, feet tangled. "He wants to talk," he added in a whisper finally. 

"About what?" 

"Don't know. The future?" Neville said, tentatively. "Doesn't help you're actively trying to get in trouble…"

Theo grinned. "Maybe I want him to punish me." Theo pulled Neville close and kissed him. "Maybe next time, he won't be so sweet on me." 

"You want him rough on you?" Neville asked, pulling Theo on top of him. "Is that what you fantasise about?" 

Theo didn't reply but his answering grin was everything. 

"So what do you want?" Neville whispered, his lips mere centimetres apart from Theo's. "Want me to hold your head while he fucks your face?" 

Theo groaned, his hips jerking against Neville's, and he buried his face in Neville's neck. "Fuck, you know what that does to me…"


	25. Chapter 25

Neville lay relaxed into the sofa at Charlie's flat with Theo in his arms. They’d been resting, given the night they'd had with Charlie, while Charlie was in the shower. Neville had wanted to join him, but, he was far too tired. Soon, Charlie would be in the living room with them; he could only imagine what they'd be doing next. 

Not that Neville was complaining. This was the most fun they'd had with another bloke. Neville and Theo had shared their bed with plenty of the students at Hogwarts, but there was something about Charlie that was different. It was good to know, to feel, Charlie was as thirsty for them, as they were for him. He thought maybe it was because this was all so _forbidden_. Charlie was a professor. He wasn't _their_ professor, and if anything, he and Charlie were friends because of the war; their association had nothing to do with Hogwarts or a teacher-student relationship, but it felt wrong. Maybe that's why it felt _so_ good. 

Theo stirred in his arms as Neville heard the Floo roar. He didn't have time to panic as people he knew, his friends, were stepping out of the fireplace. 

"What the bloody hell?" Ron said, his eyes wide, taking in the scene in front of him. It wasn't scandalous by far. Both Theo and Neville were more than half-dressed; they were under the throw that'd been on the sofa. It was perhaps because Neville and Theo weren't fully dressed, and resting on the sofa in Charlie's flat. In Romania. 

"Oh no…" he heard Malfoy mutter who immediately looked away while Hermione and Ginny gasped, making an obvious realisation. 

"What's going on…?" Charlie entered the living room in nothing but black shorts that were so tight, the outline of his cock was visible. Neville gulped, his heart racing a million miles a minute. How were they going to explain _this_? To Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Draco Malfoy. Although, Neville had been under the impression Malfoy was already aware of the developments in Theo's life. 

"Fuck," Charlie muttered next. 

"Charlie, what's…I don't even know what to ask," Ginny said, looking slightly embarrassed. "When you'd told me you were—is this—I don't—" Ginny seemed to be struggling with words. 

And Harry? Harry was simply gaping at them. 

"We're all consenting adults," Theo said, sitting up on the sofa, dragging the throw away from Neville, while exposing more of his unopened shirt.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Charlie asked, his tone accusatory, and he was still mostly naked; he ran a hand through his wet hair, shaking his head. 

Neville could see the embarrassed older brother in him. The Hogwarts Professor who shouldn't have been caught with _students_. He was certain Charlie's siblings or Neville's friends for that matter wouldn't report him—if there was something to report but this was not a good situation. Their secret was out. 

"Mum wanted us to come by and check on you. She said you've been missing a lot of the family weekends and she was worried. Frankly, she thought you were dating someone and were too embarrassed by the family…Merlin, good thing she's not here…" 

"What's the big deal?" Malfoy said, sounding something a mix of amused and frustrated. "I told you, Potter, it was a bad idea. We should have just gone away for the weekend like we'd originally planned." Harry turned to look at Malfoy, a knowing look on his face. 

Neville was right, Malfoy did know. He immediately turned to look at Theo, who shrugged at him. "I had to tell someone," Theo whispered. "I'm not good at keeping it all in." 

"Wait…" Ginny said, as if she'd heard Theo. Then Hermione asked, "Malfoy, you knew?" 

Malfoy's face reddened immediately and then Harry spoke up. "Draco, is that right?" 

"This is my flat, and _this_ is my life…" Charlie spoke softly. He was the oldest one in the room, and though Neville was overwhelmed, Charlie was epitome of calm. When the others were busy talking to each other, Charlie had managed to summon a long, black dressing gown, which he'd wrapped around himself. 

"Maybe we can talk about this when things aren't…I mean, there's nothing to talk about really, like I said—"

"How long had you known?" Ron asked Malfoy. 

Malfoy shrugged. "It's a fling. Let them be, Weasley. No one barges into your room when you're alone with Granger—" 

"A fling?" Ginny repeated the words as Neville had also thought them at the same time. Is that was Theo had told Malfoy?

"A fling?" Charlie said; Neville heard disappointment in his voice, wondering if it was his imagination or the hurt _was_ there.

Malfoy looked as if he'd not meant to blurt that out. "We're all moving past the war, alright? No need to judge your friends as if you've not done things to forget what we've all been through. Theo's my friend and he confided in me. I wasn't going to run off and tell any of you. I know…" Malfoy paused to look at Harry. "I know this might hurt you, Harry, but Theo _confided_ in _me_."

"For Merlin's sake. Can you all leave?" Theo said, pleading more than anything else. 

Neville's heart sank as he realised their fun was over. Whatever this was with Charlie was about to be over too.


	26. Chapter 26

“I need some space,” Theo announced as he got up off the sofa to dress himself. “I’m just going out for a walk,” he said, taking the Floo to go… where? Neville had no idea. 

By the time Neville turned around, Charlie was also gone. 

Neville felt so lost. He had no idea Theo only considered what they all had as a “fling.” Did that include his relationship with Neville? Or just their three-way relationship with Charlie? 

Neville was quite certain Theo was really into being with Charlie. Now, he didn't know. 

“Charlie…” Neville said, hearing his voice sound so distant, as he went after the Professor. 

“In here,” Charlie said. He was in the bedroom, resting against the headboard, the Romanian newspaper in hand. “Need something?” 

“I…uh…can we talk, or do you wish for me to leave? I can leave a note for Theo to—” 

“No,” said Charlie. “I don’t want you to go.” 

Neville’s shoulders relaxed; he took another tentative step closer. “Can I join you? I don’t know where—I mean—I really don’t know what to say.” 

Charlie looked at Neville, giving a soft smile. He put the newspaper down, scooting to the middle of the bed. “Come here…” 

Neville willingly went to him. It was as if Charlie was a magnet, and Neville the metal which couldn’t resist the attraction. “Thank Merlin…” he mumbled to himself, cuddling up next to Charlie. “I hope you know I don’t think that way, and I don’t think Theo does either.” 

“That’s fine,” Charlie said, closing his eyes; burying his face in Neville’s hair. “I don’t want to talk or think about that right now.” 

“But I do,” Neville said. “Is that all right? I mean, I can’t let it go. I can’t have you think…I don’t know…bad about me or Theo or think that we don’t care about what we have with you. It’s important…to me.” Neville couldn’t speak for Theo. He’d no idea what he’d say. 

“Neville…” Charlie whispered and Neville looked up. He was aware of how wide his eyes were; how desperate he was for Charlie. He cared for him, deeply. He cared for Theo too and he didn’t think it’d come down to this but if Theo asked him to leave Charlie for him—Neville didn’t know if he could do it. Same the other way around. If Theo didn’t want to be part of their threesome, that was okay, but he couldn’t expect Neville to leave Charlie. If he had to maintain two different relationships, he’d do it. He wanted them both. But he could never, ever chose one as the plan B. They were equally relevant to him. 

He hoped, in time, Theo would come to see it. He would come to his senses. 

He hoped, what Theo had told Draco was simply an exaggeration, a sort of brush-off for Draco, and not the words Theo had actually meant. 

They weren’t a fling. Not by a long-shot.


	27. Chapter 27

Neville felt movement around him before he opened his eyes to look. He’d no idea when he’d fallen asleep. The last thing he remembered was Theo walking out and Charlie comforting him. 

It should have been Neville comforting Charlie…that’s what he’d wanted to do, anyway. 

“You’re back,” Charlie said softly, getting out of bed and Neville’s eyes went from Theo to Charlie and then back. 

“Yes. Sorry I left so abruptly. That was rude, it’s just—” 

“You told your best friend about us, because you needed to speak to someone. And you didn’t wish to seem too involved so you chalked it off to us just being a fling. Because, that’s how eighteen year old boys are. I can understand that. I can understand you were trying to be cool.” Charlie closed the distance between them and pulled Theo in for a hug. 

Neville was happy with this vision of them. Charlie understood Theo, Neville knew that now. He understood both of them. That’s why they worked so well. He might have been disappointed when Malfoy had blurted out what Theo’d confided. But he also understood it, after all. He was the voice of reason. 

Even if they didn’t listen to him much.

*-*

They were back at Hogwarts, and it was strange to see their friends again. At least the ones who had walked in on them at Charlie’s flat. 

“He was missing family events because of us,” Theo said to Neville, when they were alone by the lake. 

When they were alone, they rarely used Charlie’s name in conversation for the fear of being overheard. When they were alone in bed, they’d place silencing charms before getting off together fantasising about their professor. 

Even now, Theo was being careful. 

Neville thought about how much he’d miss Theo when he’d join the training camps for the DMLE; he’d be gone for months. If luck would have it, Neville would be accepted in the Environmental Sciences department at the Ministry as an intern, and then, he’d be able to see Theo once in a while. 

The Aurors-in-training often had to do many lessons with plants, potions, and the environment. It would be kind of a serendipity, but they wouldn’t be together all the time anymore. They’d have to carve out weekends to see Charlie. 

Still, he knew things would eventually settle down. Things would eventually get easier. 

“He wants to be with us,” Neville replied to Theo. 

“But for how long?”

Neville shrugged. “We’ll have to ask him.” 

“I still terrible for the way I acted,” Theo said. “I don’t know if he’ll want me—” 

“He will,” Neville assured him. “And since when did you start becoming so negative and insecure?” he teased. 

Theo pulled on some grass and threw it at Neville. “Ever since I’ve only started to fuck a pair of Gryffindors exclusively.” He laughed, and Neville was glad things were becoming normal again. “You’re both so sexy, it’d make anyone nervous. Even the child of Death Eaters.”


	28. Chapter 28

"Well, can't say his mother's going to start inviting us over for Tea for Two, but, I'm happy to know he wants us." 

Theo smiled, resting against Neville as they stared out into the lake. 

"I'm lucky to have you," Theo said. "It'll be so different soon. I don't know if I'd be able to do it without you. I know my parents don't want me to join the Auror programme." 

"As Malfoy always says, your parents had their chance to influence your life; they fucked up. Now, it's every man for himself." 

"I'm pretty sure Draco only says so because he has Potter." 

"And you have me. And Charlie." Neville wrapped his arm around Theo, pulling him close. He lowered his voice as he spoke, kissing Theo's hair, "We'll be there for you. I have a feeling he's not going to let us go. Not so easily, anyway." 

"I still can't believe he wants us like that. When we'd started—it was to get off but now?" 

"Now we are his as much as he's ours..." Neville said. "We just have to figure out how we're going to do this." 

"I'm afraid in the end someone will get hurt."


	29. Chapter 29

"We don't have to get hurt if we know what we're doing," said Neville when they returned to his room. No one was back from dinner yet which was good. They'd skipped dinner as they'd got to Hogsmeade earlier in the day for a big lunch; then spent the rest of the afternoon by the lake. 

"I just don't know if we can all do so much waiting," replied Theo. "Don't get me wrong. I'm having fun. I know I fucked up a few weekends ago when — it all nearly blew up in our face — but, Nev… I still won't believe he wants me the way he wants you. Or if it'd even bother him if I went away. I know what it's like when we're together—" 

Neville closed the distance between them and pulled Theo close to him. "I don't wanna talk about this now, if that's okay?" 

Theo rested his head against Neville's shoulder, nodding, "Okay." 

"I can't take this. It's killing me. We still have time left. I don't wanna imagine the end because maybe there's no end. Maybe I'm naive. Or maybe — it'll just work out. Somehow. Someway. You know?"

_"I hope so…"_

Charlie's voice startled them both; they broke apart. 

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked as Theo came by his side, wrapping his arm around Neville's shoulder. Neville could feel how tense Theo's body was; he didn't like this reaction out of him. Theo was always secure, always confident, but not around Charlie. This was becoming a problem. 

Charlie and Theo needed to spend time together. Without him. Theo needed to trust Charlie; he needed to trust Neville wasn't going to run away with him and leave Theo behind. 

"I told Ron to give me some time alone with you," Charlie said entering the room and closing the door behind him, but not completely. He was still a professor, and there had to be boundaries. 

"Very well," Theo said in a soft voice. "Have you come here to let us know something?" 

Charlie chuckled low. If that wasn't just the sexiest thing in the world. Neville knew Theo felt it too because he stood up straighter and grasped Neville's shoulder. Hard. Theo obviously had a reaction to Charlie simply exuding his sexiness. 

"I just stopped by to make sure you boys were all right. I know the next few weeks are going to be difficult with the exams coming up; then everyone will be expected to pack up, leave Hogwarts for good…" He paused to shrug, looking around the room, avoiding their gazes. "I know it was a tough time for me to know I was never going to come back here…as a student, I mean. I didn't know then I would be teaching here…"

He looked at both Neville and Theo; his expression softened. "You've your whole lives ahead of you." 

"A life I hope you would wanna be a part of," said Neville. "For the time being, anyway." 

"I'd like that," replied Charlie. He took a step closer and then turned his gaze to the door for one second. "I don't want you to think I don't care. I don't want you think we can't have more after…this. After Hogwarts." His tone was hushed and Neville knew he was more scared than they were. Not just because he was emotionally invested in their relationship but also because he was a professor at Hogwarts. He would probably get fired if anyone found out. His reputation would be tarnished. Probably. 

"You don't have to worry about us," replied Neville in an equally hushed tone. "I don't want you to get in any trouble. What we have— we'll have that. But away from this. Away from secrets." 

Charlie smiled at Neville, looking glad that Neville understood what he meant. Or at least, that's what Neville thought. He knew what was at stake here. He knew he needed to protect Charlie as much he had to protect Theo's heart. 

When Charlie's gaze fell on Theo, Neville spoke again. "Do you want me to give you a minute?" Both Charlie and Theo looked at him, confused. "I can guard the door. Just to be safe. You two can talk." 

Without their confirmation, he left to stand by the door. His back rested against the wood, looking half into the hallway. At times, turned his gaze towards his men. 

Neville watched as Charlie took one step closer to Theo, taking Theo's chin in his hand and tipping it up. "You don't have any faith in me, boy…" he whispered low, and all sexy, that made Neville shiver. He could only imagine what it was doing to Theo. 

"So what if I don't?" replied Theo. 

"You want me?" 

"What? What kind of question—" 

"Answer it. Tell me." 

"Yeah…" Theo said, his voice shaking. "I want you." 

"You want me and him together?" Charlie asked. 

Theo nodded. "Yeah. Together." 

Charlie placed his hand on Theo's chest and gently pushed him. Theo took a step back. Charlie smiled, his hand still on top of Theo's heart. Then he took Theo's hand placing it on top of his own heart. Their hands rested on each other's chests while they locked their gaze — Neville was about to lose it; tears were going to flow involuntarily. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. They'd shared many lovers together but he had never seen another man care of Theo in such a way which filled his heart with joy and broke it at the same time. 

"If it doesn't work, it doesn't work because of you and me. Not because of Neville. I care for him. I know you care for him too. He has your heart but I want some room too, okay?" Charlie asked. Theo nodded. 

"You both are in here…" Charlie removed his hand from Theo's chest, placing it on top of Theo's hand on his own heart. 

"Together. As one. As _mine_." 

Then, Theo kissed Charlie.


	30. Chapter 30

"If you're worried about me having a change of heart, you're mistaken," Theo said, once they were apart, and Neville continued to watch them from his spot — guarding the door. It was an excuse, of course, he needed to give both Theo and Charlie some time with each other. And this was the closest he could get them to be without him. Theo would never visit Charlie down at his office by himself. Now, he simply needed to remain quiet and watch them work this out. 

"Then what is it?" Charlie asked, an eyebrow raised. He was such a Gryffindor. He meant what he said. Theo, being such a pureblood Slytherin through and through would never be as honest until he was cornered into a confession. 

"I don't you want you to break Neville's heart…" Theo said in a confessing tone, as if finally letting his guard down. His comment surprised Neville. 

Charlie looked shell-shocked. "What do you—" 

"He fancies you, it's obvious," Theo said, sounding bored, almost. He was back behind the mask hiding from Charlie. "I care for Neville, and I don't care for much these days. I need to make sure you won't break _his_ heart. Yes, I want you. But if you weren't here tomorrow — to _fuck_ us — I wouldn't care. Neville…" He took a deep breath and looked at Neville for a second before his sharp gaze was on Charlie again. "He's special to _me_." 

"I'm not in this to break anyone's heart. I thought that was obv—"

"Is it? Is it _obvious?_ " Theo challenged. "This isn't just boredom? An itch you'd like to scratch—"

Charlie laughed then. "You're too much for me, boy…" He waited until he calmed down from his laughing to continue. Theo simply waited there, with his arms crossed. 

"We're doing this? We're having a heart to heart in this dormitory right now? Not over dinner or drinks where we can sit and relax and talk to each other—" He raised his arms up in surrender and shrugged. "I'm a professor at Hogwarts. And I've fallen for two students. Simultaneously. I had to admit that my desire for the two of you struck me hard but I never expected it to mutate into feelings. Feelings I can't make go away. Feelings I can't deny to my own family. I've already told you, I want you, I don't know what more you expect from me? Plus, I'm not even cross about it because I understand. You are two young men with your life ahead of you and I'm not backing away. I'm chasing after you even if you _want_ to run away from me…" 

"I don't want to run away from you," Neville said quickly, walking away from the door he was standing next to and crossing the distance between them. 

"Yeah, but don't you understand? Can't you see?" Charlie sounded so desperate, it nearly broke Neville's heart. He looked at Theo. "I won't let you. I need you both too much."


	31. Chapter 31

For once, Neville was glad Theo wasn't needing to escape the situation. Theo was always the first to leave because he hated it when things become uncomfortable, awkward, or if he was forced to talk about his feelings.

Neville couldn't remember a time — in his time with Theo — when that hadn't been the case.

But, not this time.

After Charlie's confession, the moisture in his eyes he'd wiped away, Neville had been rendered speechless. He knew he wanted Charlie. Maybe had wanted him all along — just as much as Theo but to hear Charlie say that. Admit to his faults, risk is job, just so he could tell them how he felt — was something else.

"We're not going anywhere…" Neville whispered in Charlie's ear, pulling him into an embrace, and stroking his hair. "You mean a lot to us, too."

Charlie's face rested in the crook of Neville's neck when Theo came from behind and wrapped himself around Charlie.

"You're ours…" he whispered sweetly in Charlie's ear. "And I want to show you how much of mine you are, Charlie."

Neville looked at Theo in surprise but Theo pushed on. "I want to be inside you next time we're together."


	32. Chapter 32

Theo's words rung hot in Neville's ears. Gods, did he want that! He wanted to watch as Theo took Charlie; it took all self-control in the world not to drag his men to the mattress. 

He was ready to drop to his knees, beg if he had, to but he knew better. This wasn't the right place to do this. This weekend, they'd be back at Charlie's and do it proper. 

"Fuck..." he breathed slowly, pressing himself against Charlie; kissing his neck. "I can't wait." 

He watched Theo kiss Charlie and then him. Desire hung in the air, vibrated through their bodies, and their kissing only deepend. Charlie's arms were around them both and he moaned, low. 

"I need to get the fuck outta here before the two of you kill me." 

"Shit..." Theo whispered. He was also realising they couldn't continue. It was far too dangerous even if he liked to toy with this kind of danger. Theo loved being caught but not with Charlie. He couldn't. They couldn't...

"Will you two spend the night together?" Charlie straightened up, but didn't distancing himself away. Theo and Neville looked at each other. "Do it. Okay? Think of me," he whispered.


End file.
